Beautiful
by lookcloserhere
Summary: He reached to her, looking at her in awe, in amazement. Brushing her lips with the tips of his fingers, rosy red and delectable. Electricity ran through him, shaking down his spine. She shook too, gasping as his hand left her face, down her neck, her shoulder...


_Such pretty hair_

Brown and soft, wildly tangled... Flowing down in tendrils of curls to the unmarred back, creamy and small. He wanted to run his fingers through it, feel the texture of it under his needing hands, while he touched her... wanted her.

"I love you." He whispered, the aftermath of an argument, their first conversation with no one around. Fury turning into something quite different, something beautiful. Something unexpected and yet known silently between the two of them. And she stood in front of him, eyes wide and curious, auburn and deep. Her jaw defined, shoulders taunt. Waist small and so sweet, he wanted to hold it, squeeze it. Her skin gentle, perfect, smooth and he needed so badly...Such pretty hair

_May I kiss you_

He reached to her, looking at her in awe, in amazement. Brushing her lips with the tips of his fingers, rosy red and delectable. Electricity ran through him, shaking down his spine. She shook too, gasping as his hand left her face, down her neck, her shoulder... Closing her eyes as they found their way down the contours of her breasts, pushing them towards him and letting out a small upsetting groan as they fell to the strong of her waist. Trailing ever so slowly, and she lets out a small moan and turns, quietly and specifically. Knowing what she wants, what they both crave. Pressing her back closer to his, and he stepped closer too, until they were touching and she breathed deeply, leaning into his touch as he moved the hair away from her neck, sliding his hand down it, her flesh cold and yet warm under his touch. Finding his way down her waist, to her stomach and lower, so very lower... And she was shivering into him.

_May I kiss your lips_

He pressed his lips to her neck tentatively, delighted at the feel of it under him, and she gasped... Caving into his mouth as if it were the only thing she had ever felt in her life. His name left her lips, almost not audible with the rushing in his ears. He wanted her, right then. All the while wanting to explore her whole body, slow and careful.

He pulled her around to face him, her arms whirling to take ahold of his neck, his hair, his arms excavating her hips and back. And he kissed her. In that moment all being forgotten, passionate and wild. She ran her tongue into his mouth, to the underside of his lip and he let out a guttural groan. Suddenly aching from a lower region he had already felt but now was stronger with want, she smiled into him.

_So beautiful you are_

He pulled away, much to her bodies despair, it followed him eagerly, but he wanted something else. His fingers found the strings of her dress, untying them shakily. She ran her hands up his chest, pulling at the shirt he wore until her hands found his skin, unexplored and waiting. She murmured his name again, whispering for him to hurry.

And the dress fell to the floor and she was there, standing before him completely naked. And he wanted her. Suddenly feeling too clothed for his own liking, and she must feel the same way, for though he could stare at her all day; the curves of her breasts, her waist, her thighs muscular and perfect, oh so perfect, she is undressing him as well. Leaning to untie his shoes, he helps by kicking them away, and she's at his belt, at his pants, pulling them down, down...

_So Beautiful..._

_Beautiful _

Finally he is the same as her, content to be in this form along with her. Comfortable to be in his own skin standing before this girl, and he's touching her, everywhere he can, her thighs, her behind, the warmed belly he kissed as they moved to the bed.

She reached to pull on him on top of her, kissing him, his jaw, his neck, gasping and breathing into his thrusts which began unannounced. Scratching almost gently down his back causing shivers of greed to wash into him. He grabbed at her; her breasts supple, squeezing and grasping, feeling the back of her neck, running a hand down her chest to her stomach while the other pulling at her hair... Needing and wanting and receiving.

_Please don't move_

He pulled away to look at her, her eyes glazed over, moving involuntarily towards him. Nipples tight, legs wrapped around his, hands gripping his waist. And he couldn't take it anymore, she was so good, so beautiful, all the want and anger pulling into him as he pushed roughly into her.

A soft cry left her lips as he thrust again, a cry of ecstasy. And she was raking her hands everywhere she could get to. Her eyes opened and closed and unfocused. God, he wanted this so much, so many times he had held back... He yanked on her, pulling her closer underneath him, holding her shoulders, her neck, her waist, not getting enough. He could do this all day.

_You feel so good to me_

She was letting out small gasps and squeals, grinding into him eagerly. And he back, smiling at her wanting, at her face which was so blissful and finally rid of worry and loneliness. She whispered his name again, and he back hers. And she was telling him she wanted this, so badly, needed this, cried for this...

He held her tighter, unafraid to break her. Wanting to be in her even more than he already was, and he was pushing with a rhythm she seemed to like, almost mewling with approval. Biting her neck as she buried her face into his, her eyes scrunched tight, arms wrapped around him tightly. He never wanted to let her go.

_Huh tell me in my ear_

"Oh, god! I'm about to-" she cried, throwing her head back against the pillow that carried her head carefully. He watched her face lax, her eyes filling with bliss. He smirked into her lips, as he came undone himself seconds later at her final groan and gasp, tearing out of her as she tightened around him.

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful _

_So very beautiful _

He collapsed onto her, heavy and still inside her, not caring as he pulled out, again to her disappointment. Still twitching with want. He stroked her hair sweetly, as she felt her way around his neck and to his back. Both breathing heavily and uneven. Ragged gasping still escaping both of their mouths. They laid together, evenly calming themselves down. But he still wanted her, upset at how quickly it had all ended. He ran his hands down her chest again, playing with her breasts. Sucking gently at her neck, knowing she could have another one, she was that sort of wonderful and infuriating girl.

She nearly whimpered underneath him, and it was that sound alone that readied him for a second go. And he took her non to gently, but she didn't mind. Giggling at his thrusts and kisses and bites. Bruises slowly covering her shoulders and neck, plastering her hips. They fell together, crying out into the darkness, fully exposed to the other.

_So beautiful_

_Beautiful_

"Oh, Enjolras." She whispered, as he lay on top of her, finally in a soothing stupor, wondering whether he could make a third time by morning. Her flesh a bit marred but otherwise still smokey and fresh. She ran her fingers through his hair as he snuggled into her neck, keeping his arms locked around her, claiming her, Éponine Thénardier, as his.

"I love you, too."

_So beautiful_


End file.
